Mixed Up Realities Alantech
by Techymagetejina
Summary: Start of a cross over arc that's been stuck in my head. The Atlantis team just arrived in the sunken city, seems they're not the only new arrival either. Original Character
1. Songsword

Disclaimers: This story was written mostly to get it out of my head. Only characters I own are Mira, Jamil, Mike Draven and Maxwell. The others belongs to other people, this wasn't written for money, just to play around with ideas. The song used within this happens to be Muse's Resistance. Sorry for the punny galaxy and stuff. The brain's pretty much gone with the writing of this.

Mixed Up Realites Alantech - Swordsinger

Written by Tejina Shinsen

South Amrka, Erth, Milty Way Galaxy  
Mid afternoon

The jungle around her was all too quiet as Mira Greason knelt behind the cover with the rest of her team. They were pretty sure that they were safe for the time being. Captian Jamil Andros glanced at the youngest member of the team. Mira looked as tired as he knew they all felt. Didn't help that she had pulled an all nighter the night before fixing two of the bikes, he reached over patting her shoulder.

"Mira, if you need to rest a little go ahead, we'll keep watch."

"No, I'm still good Captain. Really, it's okay." She bit back a yawn.

"Kiddo here." Michael handed her one of the protein bars from his pack. "You didn't eat breakfast so humor me. It's not perfect but might keep you going for a while."

She nodded tearing the package open. "Think we can go home soon? I don't like it here."

"It won't be safe to go back home kiddo, not while they're hunting ones with your skills." Andros sighed.

"Then leave me, I told you before that I wasn't willing to have you guys sacrifice your lives for mine Captain."

"You're the last of the Swordsingers. We're not letting them get you kiddo."

The sixteen year old frowned a little. She knew when Andros had found her that he had gotten protective over her. Didn't help that he had just lost his daughter, who had also been a songsword, he had adopted her on the spot promising to protect her from the invaders. Since then she had been an underground beacon of hope for those that were fighting against the invaders. That had been three years ago, and since then she had been traveling with them.

Biting into the bar she chewed silently listening carefully to the jungles around them. "I hear machines." She whispered softly. She bit her lip a moment. "Fuck, ten of them, already having us surrounded."

"Fuck," She glanced over to Michael. "Sir, there's another drop ship on the way, seems they know about the princess here." He moved to activate his armor. "Might be best if we get into the temple, it should cover us longer, at least until the Valks get here."

"Valkaries won't be coming we're on our own this time." Andros nodded though. "Mike, point, Mira stay on his tail, the rest of you cover them. We want her to get in, if we can hold out a while longer we should be okay."

"No, everyone scatter, please… I don't want you getting hurt because of me." She yelped as Mike grabbed her arm pulling her towards the temple ruins. "Michael, let me go damn it… I wont…" She heard the shot from behind them and a moment later there was pain in her side making her scream out.

Mike pulled her closer and used his body to cover her. "Mira?"

"Mira hide!" The order came from Jamil over the gunfire, the others were backing towards them firing into the jungle.

"I can fight…" Mike shook his head.

"No, you're too important, hide, we'll get you when we can."

She felt him hand her her bag and shove her deeper into the temple. Mira stumbled hearing a yell behind her. Draven fell back, his brother Maxwell moved to cover him. She bit her lip knowing no one had seen her get hit. Leaning against the wall she watched Mike move to cover the others so they could retreat. Mira stumbled back from the entrance knowing they'd need room. Her hand flew over the pad on her wrist, punching buttons to activate the secondary weapon she carried.

Four small round amplifiers popped from compartments in the bike portion of her armor. They flew out of the doorway into positions to act as a buffer for her team.

Closing her eyes she focused, knowing the system would need her calm and collected to work. Her side was killing her, but she ignored it for now.

** " Is your secret safe tonight? And are we out of sight? "**

She kept her voice low and her eyes closed doing her best to block out the pain she felt. The gunfire stopped. She could hear the alien forces hunting them ordering a fall back as she raised her voice more, the speakers amplifying it.

**" Or will our world come tumbling down? " **

Draven managed to pull Maxwell to the temple checking his pulse.

Jamil was next favoring his arm. She opened her eyes looking at the man who had become a father to her.

** " Will they find our hiding place? Is this our last embrace? " **

Now she was holding the last word, her voice trembling. They heard trees crash at the force of the small sonic booms her weapon caused. Four drones had been enough at least. Mike and Jamil leaned on either side of the door.

"Bring the drones back Mira, you don't have many to waste."

She nodded still singing. The booms got closer as they did, though there was no gunfire. Mira held out her hand, the four weapons, the size of golf balls turned off landing into it. Eyes looked up.

"You did good Mira." Jamil did turn to catch her as she stumbled. "Fuck, when did you get hit?"

"When… we ran for the temple. It's okay I'll be fine." She knew she was lying, her eyes fell on Draven, without him she probably didn't have much of a chance. Jamil pushed her towards Mike.

"Get her out of the suit and patch her up, Maxwell, how's Draven?"

Max didn't answer him. Mira let Mike lead her deeper into the ruins slipping the amps back into her pouch.

"Mike… He's… He's gone isn't he?"

"The older man didn't answer her. There were a few shots coming from the entrance. Everything happened in slow motion, Mira saw Jamil start for them, only to fall, she would have started for him if Mike hadn't shoved her back more.

She lost her footing falling back, expecting to have her back hit a wall as Mike's head exploded from a shot from the enemy's gun. Her eyes flicked up, four of them, all moving towards her. Her hand reached out when she realized she was still falling.

* * *

The world went cold for a moment, she had expected them to open fire on her. Everything went cold, extremely cold for a brief moment, then she found herself on her back looking up at a ceiling that seemed to be lit by light bouncing off a pool. Her bag had fallen from her hand, scattering across the floor, she heard her guitar case hit something hard, the metal thud somewhere past where she could see. Her side was screaming in pain. She knew she had to get out of her armor to check the damage.

_ Flowers… Damn it, the shot must have hit the protoculture, which is why they didn't fire again… They're waiting for the cyclone to lock up around me. _ Hearing footsteps nearby didn't help. There were four of them, heavy from the sound of it.

Mira managed to get up, and scrambled weakly to a wall, her hand going for her gun, which wasn't where it should be. The teen leaned her head back, she could feel the energy draining from the unit wrapped around her.

"Beckett, I think we need a medical team here." The older voice came as she felt herself start to go numb again. She saw two men move closer to her and tried to get up.

"Hey, stay down, you're hurt." This came from the dark haired man who moved closer.

"Armor… need to get out of it… before it locks up." She tried to reach up to get the helmet off.

Sheppard noticed the female, at least he was hoping from their voice was struggling, helping her he managed to get the helmet off. "You're a kid…"

There was a weak nod. "The rest of it, activates with the buttons on the shoulders if I am unable to remove it myself…"

"Hang in there, we're going to wait for the doctor okay?" He brushed the hair from her face hoping to calm her. The girl's eyes rolled back.

"Sheppard, what did she say?"

"She told me how to remove the armor she's in. There's still a pulse sir. She may have just passed out."


	2. Endless Song Part One

Disclaimers: This story was written mostly to get it out of my head. Only characters I own are Mira, Jamil, Mike Draven and Maxwell. The others belongs to other people, this wasn't written for money, just to play around with ideas.

Author's note: OMG sorry this took so long. I wanted to do it right and it took me longer to fix it than I thought it would. I had to split it into two parts, the second part should be coming a lot sooner. Just need to fix some rough patches.

* * *

Mixed Up Realites Alantech - Endless Song (Part one)

Written by Tejina Shinsen

Atlantis, Atlantica, Pegasus Galaxy  
Early Morning

_"Song Sword, Song Sword, come to us. Please, find us, we need you, we're dying, we need your help, bring songs back to the city." _

_ Mira turned looking around the hall she was standing in. It looked like Atlantis, the corridor looked like it had been through hell, and a battle had been here. She reached out touching the wall. The metal was cool; laser burns marred the beautiful walls._

_ "Who are you? Where are you? Ford? Sheppard?" She called trying to figure out what was going on. _

_ Above her a Wraith dart flew by. She pulled herself against the wall. She didn't have a weapon on her. Her hand went for the pouches on her hips. Her few boomers were there._

_ Pulling one out she wasn't even sure if they would work against Wraith. The others weren't around the voices kept calling out to her. _

_ Keeping the small orb close to her she moved down the hall. The voices were louder, now she could make out Teyla's voice, as well as Carson's. The hall was blocked ahead of them. She closed her eyes a moment, shadows moving behind her._

_ "Teyla, Doc, I can't get to you… The hall, I can't get the control to work." She hit the button a few times, it didn't activate. "I don't have the gene." _

_ There was a growl behind her making her turn putting her back to the closed door behind her she saw the clawed appendage of one of the Invid fighters reached for her. _

"No!" She screamed sitting up breathing heavily. There was a knock on her door. She bit her lip a moment before getting out of the bed going to the door. She was trying to remember who was on either side of her. It was probably Teyla, who had insisted the teen stayed close to the Athosians instead of the Atlantis team, hoping to give the girl another people to belong to. She had heard how she had lost all she had known before coming to the city. Weir had only agreed because most of the Atlantis team were scientists or soldiers, it was no place for a child, even though Mira had proven she didn't act like one. When they had talked it over, Mira had agreed she wanted to learn about the people in the city, and while she worked with the techs when she could, she enjoyed the more back to nature lifestyle of the Athosians, even taking up trying to learn some of the skills they had.

"Teyla, I'm okay." She had managed to calm herself before opening the door. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to wake you." She toed the ground, the part of her dream where the voices were telling her to bring music back to the city still fresh on her mind.

"It's alright," The woman offered a hug. Mira leaned into it not minding they were in the corridor. "Do you want to talk about?" She knew all about nightmares within the city. She was still having them after Sheppard had rescued her and the others from the hive ship. Shaking her head slightly she knew that she could probably help herself with her dreams by helping the strange child.

"Think we can go outside? I'm feeling a little trapped." She bit her lip. Teyla nodded. "Why don't you go grab your jacket, then we'll go for a walk, might help clear your head." She added helpfully. "If that doesn't help I'll make you tea."

"Sounds good actually," She slipped into her room long enough to grab the grey jacket she wore over the bodysuit she wore. Mira had clothing like the Athosians, but felt more comfortable in the under armor she had come in. Two spare suits had made it with her bag, as well as rations from the other bag that had been tossed her way before falling through. Most of the rations were currently still sitting in the bag, though the sweets she had taken out to share with the Athosian children.

* * *

The two had found a quiet alcove near the cafeteria and stood leaning against the rail letting a cool wind blow by them. The fresh air reminded her of the city she had grown up in, before the wars. The lack of lights that should be across the bay scared her a little, but she knew from the others there was no bay, just the artificial island they were living on. She had never done well on boats, but the city was far too large, even though it was floating at the top of the ocean, to sway with the water, so far she was able to manage it.

The two said nothing, watching the waves in the early morning sun. Mira closed her eyes humming softly, the song being one that was being sung by the city, or at least whatever was calling her. She knew for a fact no one else heard the song, it was sung for her alone. If it sounded threatening she would be more scared about that, but for now, she just enjoyed the fact that there was a secret she didn't have to share with others unless she wanted to.

"You sure that's what you saw in your dream?" Teyla had been silent a few minutes, mulling over what Mira had told her. Part of it worried her, Teyla's own dreams had been plagued with visions she couldn't explain, though unlike the threatening ones Teyla had, Mira seemed calmed for the most part by hers.

The comment pulled her out of the song. "Huh?"

"You were saying that you always see a Wraith Dart in your dream. But have you ever seen a Wraith?" Teyla's words made her think back.

"No, I was unconscious when I came, or close to it. First people I saw were Sheppard and Ford. Then Dr. Beckett," She thought a moment. "I've been trying to remember if I heard stories, if there were any, its well beyond recorded history for my people. I've even checked the database I have." She held up her wrist, which she wore a three inch thick band. It was actually a computer, more advanced than the Earth machines, but nowhere near as advanced as the contraptions built by the Ancients. "At least with what I have of my world's history, if Wraith were ever there it would predate digital copy." She frowned a little. "The other voices in the dream claim that there are Wraith, they tell me to run, so I do. My mind, since I've never seen the Wraith probably puts in the alien races I know are a threat instead, just so that I know there's danger."

"You have your entire world's history there?" She looked impressed. The girl hadn't told them what it was for, but as far as anyone knew she hated to be separated from it.

"Most of it is in the databanks on the armor I was wearing. At least the last three thousand years. I have a lot of music files too. Some of it I hand programmed in." She looked at the band. "This just allows me access if I'm close enough. " She shrugged. "Though technically I was supposed to only use it for communications between the members of the team I was with. Andros insisted since I was so young I should try to find as much educational data as I could find. So when I was able to rest for a while I could learn."

"Maybe that's what you should do, might take your mind off the music." Teyla smiled at her to show she wasn't serious. "Has that medication Beckett gave you worked?"

"I haven't been taking it. He said to take it when I felt I couldn't handle things. This was the first time I actually screamed, most the time I just wake up." She sipped at her tea. "And I've been trying to keep my mind off the music; whenever I sleep I hear it. The city's begging me to bring music back to it… But I don't know where I'm supposed to do that. The dreams point to the large tower right there." She pointed to the next spire over. "But what if I go there and whatever's calling me is dangerous. We've already found out I can open doors to such places."

"So we make sure you're not alone. Everyone wants this place to be safe. If finding this out will help you feel safer Mira, we'll do it."

Mira nodded chewing her lip. "You're right; it's silly of me to be scared. Even now, singing for the kids helps. I, I only got to sing in battle back home. " She took another sip of the herbal tea in her cup. "I'm glad that the elders have offered to teach me the songs of your people though. I just hope that I can sing them well enough." She turned to look at the water again.

"They wouldn't teach you them if they didn't trust your ability Mira." Teyla smiled warmly at her. The teen gave a small smile.

"There you two are." Both of them jumped slightly hearing the voice behind them.

"Major Sheppard."

"Sir?" Mira turned snapping to attention.

"Mira, you're a civilian until reinstated." He wasn't thinking of doing that, but if they needed someone he'd let her, but only to help with evacuating the city. She'd be one of the first to be sent off world once they had found a safe place. Sheppard wasn't going to let a child get hurt in a war she had nothing to do with. He knew that Teyla had only used the title because she was used to it. Inwardly he hoped that she'd drop it.

"Like that'll happen in the next two years, if ever." She sighed a little. "I'll try to do better on that."

He laughed a little. "What has the two of you out here?" Changing subject may be the best option here.

"We needed some air that's all." Teyla figured she'd let the girl tell him why if she wanted to. Mira gave a small nod in understanding.

"Actually can we talk M- Sheppard?"

"I have some things to do, unless you wish me to stay Mira?"

She shook her head. "I think I'll be alright now thank you Teyla."

* * *

John looked at Mira as she finished speaking to the others in charge.

"Beckett, do you see any reason she shouldn't be able to explore the city?"

"The lass has made a finer recovery than I would have thought possible due to her injuries. I don't see why she should be restricted with the other children. She's been working alongside Zelenka and a few of the others when Rodney has been off world."

She toed the ground. "Only when it's come to trying to figure out what controls are. Some of the Ancient language while mathematical… Also happens to be musical. Zelenka was the one to notice it at first." She wouldn't take full credit where credit was due. "And for all respect, Cavanaugh was fully against me even being near the labs."

Weir smirked remembering the conversation they had after the first session. Partly because Mira had threatened to throw him over the side of the pier if he kept treating her like a child, the threat was one that Weir was half tempted to let the girl carry out.

"You're sure that tower's what's calling to you?"

"It has to be Dr. Weir every time I get a vision from above; I'm being pulled towards the tower. Last one… I was inside, the city was attacked and, it was the only safe place. I know it's a long shot, but what if there's something there. It doesn't seem to be threatening me, if anything it's trying to protect me." She chewed her lip a moment. "Maybe it's what they call me. Song Sword… Like it means something important, but I don't know what. I kind of want to figure out why and how I can unlock doors Major Sheppard cannot. That is if you don't mind me being able to do so."

"Absolutely not! We're not taking kids with us." Rodney growled.

"We're not asking you to take her off world with you Rodney." Weir nodded.

Sheppard muttered something about it boosting moral in his team, only to get elbowed lightly by Teyla while Ford cleared his throat.

The two weren't really close, but Aiden and Mira had spent time alone, he had taught her to use the Earth weapons, even though he wasn't supposed to, and she had told him about her world. The two had a bond that they didn't mind letting everyone know about. Mira toed the ground.

"I'm not asking to leave the city. I wouldn't want anyone to feel obligated that I'd be their responsibility. I know I can take care of myself in a hot situation, but I was trained as a scout first." She looked up. "I just wish to explore one of the towers we haven't been in yet while we have some down time. If you feel that's too dangerous I'll understand."

"She has a point, we haven't really done a lot lately, might prove to be useful if we explore it." Aiden knew he was talking out of turn and hoped no one would reprimand him.

Elizabeth Weir smiled a little at the group. "I want you to stay in radio contact the entire time. The moment anyone breaks that we're sending men in to get you, do you understand that?"

Sheppard got a look, very much like a kid in a candy shop. "Obviously we'll gear up and head out in an hour. Mira, you'll have a stunner just in case, think you can handle it?"

"It's a little big for me. If you want I can bring my taser from my kit sir. It's a non-lethal weapon. I was thinking of bringing Boomers too. I only have two left, but they should be sufficient enough. If there were hostile beings here, we would have seen them by now right? That Gate thing is the only way in or out of this place unless you can use the Jumpers."

"We're not sure how it is in the under city fully yet Mira, with very little energy to run things we can only activate certain parts of this place at a time."

"We'll be careful." Sheppard moved to usher Mira out before Weir changed her mind.


End file.
